1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for speeding up communication in order to improve usability are improving. Amongst conventional techniques, there are communication devices capable of communicating by a plurality of communication modes and capable of selecting a communication mode out of the plurality of communication modes and performing data communication. When data communication is performed using such communication devices, a user of the communication device selects, before the communication, the communication mode considering the transfer data size and the communication environment, or in accordance with the communication performance (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-57581, for example). After setting the selected communication mode on the communication device, a request to receive data or a data transmission is made to a communication destination.
Meanwhile, it is predicted that high volume data communication will increase for image forming apparatuses, and it is thought that the above described techniques for speeding up communication will become necessary.
However, there are communication modes that are characterized by being capable of very high speed communication but putting a high load on the CPU. In a case where such a communication mode is employed, the load on the CPU increases, and, for example, in the case of an image forming apparatus, when print processing is performed simultaneously with the communication, problems occur such as the print processing speed decreasing, or the communication rate decreasing.
When an image forming apparatus is executing print processing, for example, and another terminal transmits data to the image forming apparatus by a high speed communication mode via a network, the load for the high speed communication is further added to the high load for print processing on the CPU of the image forming apparatus. For this reason, situations occur in which the print processing is unable to be completed within the originally expected time.